Finding Someone
by Rogue12158
Summary: Jacob runs away while he's miserable and thinking of Bella, we know that. But what happens when he imprints on a girl who is dating a monster, but this time, it's not the mythical kind. good to read, even if you don't like Jacob. JacobXOC COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Finding Someone

Rouge12158

Disclaimer- I, unfortunately do not own the Twilight series.

Summery- Since someone asked me how Jacob could be all happy with someone else in a different story of mine, I'm writing how. Jacob imprinting on someone when he ran away from Forks at the end of Eclipse.

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

_I pushed my legs faster, letting Jacob Black disappear behind me._

I'm not sure how far I ran, all I know is that I'm far enough away from La Push that I can't hear my brothers, and sister, anymore.

It was peaceful, being able to run without having nine other people in your head, without all of your problems laid out for everyone to see and pick apart.

I'm sure that I would have enjoyed it more if thoughts of Bella weren't crowding every part of my mind.

Normally, it would be a good thing to be able to think of her constantly, without worries of the pack overhearing, but all of the my thoughts were directed to what Leah said earlier: _"He'll probably just kill her anyway. All the stories say that happens more often than not. Maybe a funeral will be better closure than a wedding."_ That and the wedding invitation I got today, or was it yesterday, I'm not even sure anymore.

It wasn't that the girl I'm in love with was getting married to my mortal enemy, or that she was turning into one herself, no, I had accepted that a while ago, it was the one thing I hadn't considered: he could kill her in the process.

That only made me run faster.

I knew that I had only made myself angrier by thinking of the possibilities, and that only guaranteed that it would take that much longer to phase back to human form. Perfect.

At least I had the comfort of knowing that Bella would be happy with her choice, if she lives that is. Even I can admit that Edward, for a bloodsucker of course, is a somewhat okay guy and he really does love Bella.

But that was only slightly comforting.

It was a good long time until I was calm enough so I could phase back to normal. Luckily for me, I was close to a town so I could call Dad.

Of course, in my anger when I left home, I completely forgot to pick my clothes back up. Aren't I brilliant?

I had two options at this point: steal some here (where ever here is), or go home (which I don't know where that is from here, not like I'm ready to go back there at the moment).

Where I landed myself was frighteningly similar to Forks. Only smaller. Lucky for me, there were still some people who air dried their clothes here, by hanging them outside, if you catch my drift.

I stole some clothes form an old woman's backyard, and fortunately for me she has a grandson whose clothing size is close enough to mine for his clothes to fit me. Although I think I scared the crap out of the woman and possibly took a few years of of her life span but I now have a pair of pants, a shirt, and even shoes. Even if they are soggy.

As I walked the streets of this small town, I looked everywhere for a public place with a phone that I didn't have to pay to use. I found a small diner that looked family owned.

I went into the diner and went up to the counter and sat down and waited for someone to come up to me. I felt really out of place.

Then a young woman came out of the kitchen carrying a full tray of food and all I could do is stare at her, she seemed trapped in my gaze as well, until that is, she slammed into the counter and the food she on the tray went everywhere, most of it went right in my shirt and on my face. But I wasn't even upset. I couldn't even process what happened. My mind was completely blank and I could only think one thing, _I think I just imprinted._

**Take my poll and I'll give you a hug. Review and I'll give you two.**


	2. Chapter 2

Finding Someone Chapter Two

Rouge12158

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

Well, this is a new experience for me. Having a platter of food dumped on me by a beautiful woman, whom I think I just imprinted on. She was stunning, too. She had straight black hair that went just to her shoulder, when tied into a ponytail, midnight black eyes, her skin had a natural light tan, and she was only about five or six inches shorter than me.

"Oh my God! I'm so incredibly sorry, sir. Can I get you anything?" Wow, her voice is as pretty as she is.

"Um, no. I'm not getting any food, I don't have any cash. I just wanted to use a phone. A towel would be nice though." I gestured to my food-clad appearance.

"Oh! Right. We don't have any towels, but would napkins work?" I nodded and she handed me some.

I started wiping down my face when she said, "Sorry I ruined your shirt. Do you have a change of clothes?"

"No, I'm just, um, passing through. I'm not actually positive where I am for that matter."

"Oh. Well, you're in Jarbidge." I was finished wiping down my face and now started with my shirt.

"Okay, where's Jarbidge?"

"Northern Nevada." That got my attention.

"Did you just say Nevada??"

"Um, yeah, where are you from?"

"The northwest tip of Washington State," I said in a daze.

"Well, that's one hell of a trip." I nodded.

"Tell me about it," I replied.

"Um, since you don't have a extra shirt, do you want one of my sister's ex-boyfriend's?" She asked in hopeful tone, or maybe her hope is just a figment of my imagination.

"Sure, that would be great."

"Alright, just give me a minute to tell my sister that I'm leaving." She walked through the kitchen doors and said, "Hey, Cin, I accidentally spilled some food on a costumer, completely ruining his shirt. I'm gonna give him one of Rick's shirts, okay?"

"'Course, Av," I heard her sister, 'Cin' say.

"Thanks, Cindy." she came out of the kitchen and pulled me by the arm out of the diner.

After she pulled me past a few houses she let go of my arm. Then I realized I still haven't told her my name and I don't know hers. "Jacob Black, by the way."

She spun towards me on the spot and looked at me with a confused expression. "What are you talking about?"

"My name. You're about to let someone you just met into your house without even knowing their name. Mine is Jacob Black."

"Oh, well, that's smart of me. And you're not all that smart either. How do you know that I'm not some cannibalistic maniac that is planning to kill you and eat your remains as soon as I get you through the door, huh?" She said as she started walking again.

"You're to nice to be a cannibalistic maniac." Did I just say that??

"Aw, that's sweet, but I still may eat you. I'm Avery Night."

**READ**

**THE**

**FOLLOWING**

**I just wanted you all to know that I am feeling really depressed right now. I have a pathetic amount of reviews for my stories, it makes me sad.**

**SO**

**IF**

**YOU**

**LIKE**

**HUGS**

**AND**

**COOKIES**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Finding Someone

Rouge12158

Disclaimer: The Twilight series is not mine, because the last time I checked my name is not Stephenie Meyer, of course, I haven't checked in a while.

Chapter Two

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

Avery. Avery Avery Avery. I love that name now.

We were in _Avery's_ house now and she was leading me down the hallway until we reached a closet.

"This is the ex closet, as my sister Cindy likes to refer to it. Cindy is the one who owns the diner."

That surprised me. "I thought that your parents owned it."

"They used to. Cindy is twenty-three and very mature, so she is doing fine with the diner." She didn't feel very comfortable with the conversation, so I didn't press it. "Sort through them to your heart's content." She said referring to the mountain of clothes stacked before me.

"Oh I will," I replied, smiling at her and she smiled back. I love her smile.

After I found a decent outfit in the 'ex closet', a nice pair of dark jeans and a dark blue t-shirt (apparently not many of Cindy's exes had much taste in clothes) I went back to the living room and found Avery scribbling away in a diary.

"Hey, um, Avery?" I alerted her to my presence as I came up behind her. Her living room was like the rest of her house, small, cozy, filled with warm colors, it was really comfortable.

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I use your phone to call home?" I asked her.

"Of course not, the phone is um," she started digging around in the couch pillows and pulled out a portable phone, "right here."

"Thanks," I said as I took the phone from her and walked into the kitchen.

I dialed Dad's number and someone picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" came Sue Clearwater's frantic voice.

"Sue? It's Jacob. Could you put my dad on the phone for me?"

"Of course Jake. You know, you are going to be in very big trouble for this. Your father has been out of his mind for a little over a week now!"

"Sue, calm down. I need to speak with Dad now." I was getting a little aggravated at the moment.

I heard her walk over to Dad and say, holding the phone out to him, "Billy, it's Jake on the phone for you."

"Jacob Black!! Where on God's green earth are you," I heard my father yell at me.

"Jarbidge, Nevada."

"What?" He seemed calmer now.

"Jarbidge, Nevada. I ran all the way here. I phased back this afternoon."

"Then how come you're not on a plane back here?"

"I'm not on a plane home because I can't go home, not yet at least," I told him, my answer to the question that would surely come next was already prepared in my head.

"And why not?"

I looked back at Avery, who had returned to writing in her diary, before I answered, "I imprinted, Dad."

"Oh, wow, congrats son, that's great. When do you think you will be home?"

"I'm not all that positive, Dad. I'll be home as soon as I can. But can you send my driver's license and some cash to me? Please."

"Of course, I can. It'll be there in the morning."

"Thanks Dad."

"See you when you get home Jake," Dad told me.

"See you too Dad, bye."

"Bye." And we hung up.

I walked back into the room and sat down next to Avery. She looked up at me with a smile and said, "Hey, how's home?"

"Alright. My Dad was a little freaked that I'm all the way in Nevada, but he'll get over it. He's sending me my license and some cash that'll be here tomorrow."

"So you're staying then? I thought you were just passing through," Avery said, cocking an eyebrow.

"I was, but I found this place very, hospitable. Also, I need to get away from there for a little while."

"Oh, alrighty then. I guess that makes sense."

"Hey, do you know of any hotels that will let their guests stay for free until they get the cash pay for their room?" I asked her.

"Of course I do. It's called the Night Motel, where guests have a lovely couch to sleep on and a cheerful hostess for questions at any hour. Unless she is sleeping, then she'll kill you," she said, gesturing to herself as if she were in a hotel commercial.

"Well, that's good to know. Where can I check in?"

"You already are. Remember, dinner is at seven and if you are late, you have to do all of the clean up. Household rule."

"Thanks a lot, Avery, or I'd be sleeping on a cardboard box. Now, tell me about yourself," I really want to get to know her past what her name is.

"What do you want to know?"

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen. But I'll be seventeen next week. You?"

"Seventeen as we speak, but I'll be eighteen soon enough."

"No way, you look like you're at least twenty-five," she stated, clearly not believing my age, not that I blame her anyway.

"I'll show you my license when it gets here. But the reason I look twenty-five and not seventeen is because of a genetic mutation that my entire family has, nothing to worry about," I told her making the truth sound like a joke.

She laughed, she has a nice laugh.

We went on like this for hours, and it was amazing finding out everything there is to know about this wonderful girl sitting right in front of me, until that is we reached the subject of relationships. It was the first time that Bella crossed my mind since I laid my eyes on Avery.

"So, a guy like you must have gone through girlfriends pretty quickly, huh," She asked the question that I did not want to be brought up.

"No, actually. I've gone out with a couple of girls before, but I was in love with my very best friend a little while ago," I told her, really not wanting to talk about Bella.

"How'd you get over her?"

"When it finally sunk that we would never be together, she is probably planning her wedding as we speak," I only told her a half truth, not wanting to freak her out by saying that just seeing her is what really made me get over Bella.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I've dealt with it, and the guy she's marrying is okay, so it's not that big of a dealt anymore. What about you? You must be beating them off with a stick," I joked.

What she said next ripped my heart to shreds.

"Actually, I've been seeing someone for the past two years. My boyfriend, Wes." It took everything I had in me not to phase right then and there and run for the hills.

Why must I always fall for the girl who is already in a relationship?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After dinner at the diner, where Avery asked her sister, Cindy if I could work there with her because I was staying in town, which I got, Avery and Cindy set me up on their couch.

When they thought I was asleep, I heard a conversation between the two of them.

"You know, Avery, he can't sleep on our couch forever, right?" Cindy asked Avery.

"Of course I know that. I was thinking maybe we can set him up in the back room of the diner."

"That may work. But be careful around him. You remember what happened last time Wes caught you getting a little too friendly with someone else." What did she mean by that?!?

"Like I can forget. My leg still hurts a little every now and then," How can anyone hurt someone so amazing as her? "I'll be careful, Cindy."

"That's all I ask for. But this is what should be expected, you've always had a thing for stray dogs."

As angry as I was at this Wes figure, the irony of her statement did not escape me.

**SO???? WHAT DO YOU THINK??????**

**DO YOU THINK IT ROX OR DO YOU THINK IT SUCKS? I WANT TO KNOW?!?!?!??!?!?!?!**

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT A HUG!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Finding Someone

Rouge12158

I just want to thank all of the people who reviewed

**Blood.Tears.In.The.Night**

**vampireprincess21**

**vampirelove15**

**Emmett'sLady**

**gshkristi7272**

**nameless**

**Elizabeth Scott**

**punkargurl13**

**nothingleft** **jolie7886**

I love you all. And in exactly half an hour you will all have Edward Cullen and Jacob Black knocking on your door waiting to give you a hug and a platter of chocolate chip cookies. Man, I wish I were you...

Disclaimer: I own none of Stephenie Meyer's brilliant work. Oh woe is me. tear

**Avery's P.O.V. (aren't you guys excited for this???) **

Who knew that pouring food all over some random customer would actually set me up for the greatest thing in my life? I sure as hell didn't.

Jacob Black is one hell of a guy. My heart hurt when I realized that this guy probably had girls chasing him left and right back home and that he was more than likely taken, and my heart soared through the roof when he said that he didn't. Then it sunk through the floor when he asked me the same. Westley. I completely forgot. When I first saw Jake, all thoughts of the ass went straight out my head.

If he ever found out about Jake, he'd kill me this time for sure. Then Cindy made me promise that I'd stay away from Jacob mainly out of concern for my health and safety. But, I didn't want to stay away from Jake. I felt drawn to him, and I didn't know why, not that I don't mind of course. Like I said before, Jacob Black is one hell of a guy.

And, I would leave Wes for him in a matter of seconds, except one thing was holding me back: the last time I even suggested seeing other people, he flipped, and Wes is a big guy, so even though I tried to fight back, I was still put in the hospital for a little over a week.

Westley doesn't even love me, but if he did, that would only make what he does to me worse. All I am to him is a punching bag who is small enough so that she can't fight back. He even has some other girl that he screws on the side.

_I bet Jacob would never do that, _I thought to myself as I got myself a cup of coffee. I've always been an insomniac.

I walked through the living room on the way back to mine, off to watch on of the late night talk shows, when I heard Jacob snoring on the couch. I went over to him and saw him in a really deep sleep.

_God, he is adorable when he sleeps. _No! Stop! You can't think like! What if Wes found out? I couldn't let Jacob get hurt, or even risk it. _But his long hair looks so soft... stop it, Avery!!!_ But, I couldn't. He was so kind, sweet, caring, more than I could ever say about Wes.

I had to get out that room before I did something that I really would regret.

_Why did Jacob have to be so amazing? Why couldn't he be like all of the other jackass guys I've dated?_ I thought to myself as I rushed out of the room to the sanctuary of my own, completely forgetting my coffee on the coffee table.

As soon as I reached my room, I sank to the floor and grabbed my journal. That was the one place where I truly came out of my shell, where I came out from behind the overly sarcastic, and sometimes more dominant, part of me. It's where I pour everything about me, into that little book.

It wasn't until I was halfway through a page that I realized that I had started crying. That surprised me, 'cause it's been a goo chunk of time since the last time I broke down.

After a while, I'm pretty sure that I had reached hysterics by that point, that I heard my bedroom door opened up and I thought automatically that it was Cindy, for she usually checks up on me when I break down.

Imagine my surprise when I felt two strong, warm engulf my frame. All I could do, or wanted to do for that matter, was lean in to him and let it all out, trusting him with everything.

**Yes, I realize that it was sad, but it was also pretty sweet.**

**So now you know what happened to Avery, and even though it was emotional and sad, it still was enjoying to write at this point of view.**

**REVIEW**

**IF**

**YOU**

**LIKE**

**HUGS**

**AND**

**COOKIES**

**YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!!!**

**Rouge12158**


	5. Chapter 5

Finding Someone Chapter Five

**A/N: I just wanted to thank all have reviewed, I went to swim practice right after I updated and when I got back, I had like seven reviews!!! That usually takes days to accumulate that many reviews, you are awesome!!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!!!! I (:/:)**

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

_What happened to her?_ Was all I could think when I was holding Avery as she wore herself out by crying in my arms.

Each tear she cried went directly through my shirt and stabbed my heart.

She looked so..._destroyed_ as she just cried and cried, something I wouldn't have expected from a woman so strong, I'd have to ask her about it tomorrow, though I doubt she'd want to talk about it.

After a while her crying turned to a slight whimpering and then that turned to a deep sleep. I picked her up, bridal-style, and put her into a comfortable position on her bed, tucking the covers around in her.

But, before I left, I couldn't resist kissing her forehead.

When I quietly left Avery's room when I felt someone poke me in the back. To be honest, it kind of scared me. And all it was was Cindy with one of those small electric lanterns.

"Thanks for helping her this time, it gets kind of hard to see your baby sister cry like that," Cindy thanked me with a saddened expression on her face, most likely thinking of past experiences where she was the one to sit with Avery. It must have been hard, I remember hearing Rebecca cry like that and having Rachel there to comfort her. But that was only for a few hours and only once. This probably happens all night on a regular basis.

"It was my pleasure, I'll do it anytime," I offered, knowing that without a doubt that I would do it too.

"I'm sure you would," she eyed me suspiciously. "Come with me Jacob Black," she said ushering me into the living room. Cindy went to sit on a chair while I returned to my make-shift bed.

"I have some questions I want answered and I want true and honest ones. Got it?" Cindy asked me.

"Of course, ask away."

"what are your towards my sister?" Cindy asked, now in an inquisitorial mode.

"Avery is an amazing person, no point in denying that." I didn't want to say that in my mind Avery is the perfect girl in every aspect of everything **(A/N: Does that make sense?)**, that just may push me towards stalker in her mind.

"That true. She really is something special. But I want you to stay away from her, at least when you're not working at the diner anyways. Not that I don't trust you, I just want to keep her safe."

She's said that before, I wonder if this has anything to do with Avery's boyfriend, Wes.

"What would make you think that she'd be in danger?" I asked, playing the innocent card.

"That's something Avery will have to tell you herself.

"I completely understand, and I'll try to keep my distance from her when out of the diner." But that was never an intention in my mind. Avery would think she was crazy after seeing a giant wolf outside of her window before I really left Avery alone.

"Thanks for understanding Jacob, you're a good guy, and that goes a long way in my book," Cindy stood up and patted my shoulder. "Well, I'm off to bed. Avery's the insomniac, not me. Good night."

"Night," I called to her as she left the room.

Even though I promised Cindy I'd leave Avery alone, for her sake, I'd still be there to protect her, it's my job, being a 'Protector.' But I'd do it even if it wasn't.

If I have my way, nothing will ever harm her again.

**Hello My Pretties!!!**

**I just want to share something very important – **

**I'M INTERNATIONAL BABY!!!!!** **-I have a fan in Canada Wooh**

**That's my good news.**

**Soooooooooo...**

**REVIEW**

**IF**

**YOU**

**LIKE**

**HUGS**

**AND**

**COOKIES!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Finding Someone Chapter Six

Rogue12158

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, or I'd be enjoying Breaking Dawn and Midnight Sun. Not writing fanfiction.

Author's Note- I just want to say sorry for taking a good chunk of time to update this story, because of my swim practice and updating other stories. But don't worry, I'm on school break and will have plenty of time to update. Woot!!

Can you all guess who you're gonna meet in this chapter? Can ya?

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

Early the next morning, I woke up to someone poking me repeatedly in the side.

"Wake up sleepy head," someone was saying in my ear.

"No... I don't wanna," I mumbled as I rolled over and hit the carpet. _What the??_ I thought on the ground, then remembered where I was. _Oh, right, couch. Not a bed. Not good for rolling around._ "Ow."

"Come on, Jacob. Get up, I have to show you around town, and today's your first day at the diner," Avery told me, still poking me.

"Alright, alright, I'm up!" I stood up and looked at her,finding it hard to look away. She looked great this morning. She was wearing a dark green turtleneck sweater with the sleeves pushed up to her elbows, dark jeans, and white tennis shoes, with her hair braided down her neck to just below her shoulders. She was also wearing glasses, she probably wears contacts out of the house.

"Good, now you can use our bathroom, down the hall, and feel free to use the clothes in the closet, whatever fits is yours." As I stood up and started to walk out of the room, she literally kicked my butt and said, "Get going!"

I grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom to actually seem presentable, which included brushing my teeth with a finger, not the best thing in the world.

When I went back into the living room, Avery was no where to be seen. As I got further into the room, I felt something hit me in the back. Avery was standing behind me with a guilty look on her face and a fairly large suitcase in her hands.

"I packed you some clothes from the ex-closet for your new home," she told me.

"Thanks. And where may my new home be?"

"Decent sized attic of the diner," when she saw the expression on my face at that she continued, "But don't worry, it has its own bathroom and phone and its own mini-fridge."

That made me feel better.

"Come on, Jacob. We still have to get to the post office to get the stuff your dad sent, after all, I'm curious to see if you really are seventeen and not some creepy guy who just wants to crash on a young girl's couch."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

On the way back from the post office, a random question bubbled onto my tongue. "What's you favorite mythical creature?" I had to know.

"It's a tie between werewolves and vampires, but I'm leaning towards the latter."

_Of course._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When we walked back into the diner, Cindy came out of the kitchen with two plates of eggs and bacon while saying, "So, is the boy really seventeen?"

"Yeah, unless the state of Washington has typos on drivers licenses," Avery sighed.

"Great, now," Cindy said, handing me one of the dishes, "Take this to table four."

I was honestly surprised by that, I thought that the food was for me. _Oh well,_ I sighed in my head as I started towards table four.

Before I could get too far, Avery caught my arm. "That is for you you dimwit. Cindy's just being annoying."

"Oh, I guess that makes me smart," I really felt stupid while I followed Avery to the counter to dig into our breakfast.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Cindy came out join us. "Hey, kid. I've got a present for ya."

"What is it?" I asked her.

She pulled two things out from behind her back. A key and one of those brushes that you wash dishes with.

"This," she pointed to the key, "Is a key that goes to the back entrance of the diner which immediately leads to a staircase to the attic. And this," she pointed to the brush this time, "is your new best friend, or co-worker at least."

"So, I'm the dishwasher here then?"

"You're bright. Yes, you'll be in the kitchen washing dishes until we get someone else that is more desperate for a job here than you are." _Oh, joy!_ I thought to myself.

"Alright. And I really appreciate this, especially for the room. And the job of course, that too." And I truly did, they were providing me with food, shelter and a job. These people are great.

"Okay then, Jake, get to it!" Cindy pushed me into the kitchen and showed me where the sink was. There was already a guy standing there. "Jacob, this is John, my boyfriend. John, this is Jacob, the newbie." Cindy introduced us.

John was about six inches shorter than me, pale, and had shaggy, light brown hair. "Jacob, it's nice to meet you," John held out his hand for me to shake, when he did, he didn't seem to notice the heat or decided not to bring it up.

"Good to meet you too, John."

"All I have to say is that I'm so glad that you're here. I was the one who used to have to do all of the dishes." That was the first time I really looked at the sink and _all_ of the dishes that it contained. It was a lot, and only at nine-thirty in the morning.

"Oh, doesn't this look like fun," I commented sarcastically. John laughed at my comment.

"Yeah. It was always a blast for me."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After three hours of dish washing, at twelve-thirty, it was time for my lunch break and Avery decided to join me.

"How was your first day?" she asked me.

I looked at my hands as I answered, "My hands will permanently be pruney." That got a laugh out of her.

"Don't worry, that will go away. Eventually, that is," she whispered that last part. Real nice, Avery.

She suddenly stopped laughing and turned to look at the entrance when she heard the bell above the door jingle. A tall, well built guy, probably my hight, with short sandy brown hair, and tanned skin was the one that walked in.

He immediately went to Avery and gave her a kiss on the lips. She pulled away almost as soon as he kissed her because I was right there, after all.

"Hey there, Avery," he said to her as he sat down next to her. So this was Westley. I started to shake without either of them noticing, although Avery might have, but didn't feel the need to ask about it while_Westley_ was sitting right there.

_Whoa, there Jake. Calm down. Don't go all wolfy on me here,_ I tried to calm myself down while sitting in close proximity of the guy I wanted to rip to shreds.

"Who are you?" He asked me.

"Jacob Black. You're Wes, right?" I hated him already.

"That's right. Westley Carson." He smiled at me.

_Watch your back, Westley. Cause, I sure as hell will be._

**It's the end of that chapter!! Aren't you guys glad that I finally introduced you to Wes? I know he doesn't seem like a jerk now, but he will.**

**Now, it's my birthday in exactly one week, I'll be fifteen.**

**ALL**

**I**

**WANT**

**FOR**

**MY**

**BIRTHDAY**

**IS**

**REVIEWS**

**LOTS**

**AND**

**LOTS**

**OF**

**THEM!!**

**AND**

**IF**

**MY**

**HAPPINESS**

**ISN'T**

**ENOUGH**

**LEVERAGE**

**FOR**

**YOU**

**THEN**

**COOKIES**

**AND**

**HUGS**

**FOR**

**THOSE**

**WHO**

**REVIEW**

**Happy Holidays Everyone!!**

**Rogue12158**


	7. Chapter 7

Finding Someone

Chapter Seven

Rogue12158

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Series.

**Avery's P.O.V.**

My heart practically stopped when I heard Wes come into the diner. Jacob had the uncanny ability to make any thought of Wes to magically leave my mind.

And, just as much as Westley's kisses disgusted me before, they were twice as worse now that I had met Jacob. And when I looked at him just then, he looked like he was shaking in anger. Was it because of Wes? Why is he angry?

_No! Stop it Avery! Stop worrying about a boy you just met yesterday._ No matter how cute, funny, kind... _Ugh!! No! Think of what Westley will do to you if he finds out that you're thinking thoughts like these about some other guy. He'll kill you Avery!_

I know.

_So you'll stay away from him then?_

No.

_But you have to!_

I don't wanna, I whined to myself.

_Do it!_

No!

_Yes._

No-- oh God. I'm arguing with myself, I've truly gone insane.

_'Bout time you realized that._

"Shut up," I muttered, this time accidentally out loud. Wes glared at me while Jacob was trying to suppress a laugh.

"Avery," Wes said still glaring at me. "May I see you in the back room please?" Oh, shit. He only acts this polite when he is really pissed off.

"Um, sure," it came out kind of like a question, mainly because I really didn't want to go with him, worried for my own safety.

"Excuse us, Jacob. It was a pleasure to meet you." I was reluctant to follow him, knowing what was coming, and when he sensed my hesitation, Wes took my wrist and forced me along. I took a look at Jacob and worry was clear in his eyes. Probably from the look on my face.

As soon as Wes and I got through the door, he grabbed my upper arms and shoved me into a wall. Hard.

Still squeezing my arms, he held me to the wall and hissed in my ear, "What are you doing hanging around some other guy?"

"He just came here , and Cindy and I took pity on him by giving him a dish washing job. It's nothing, I swear," I lied through my teeth at the last part. I whispered what I said, eyes wide and scared stiff.

He got an evil glint in his eyes and punched me in the stomach. I gasped and tried to crouch down but he still held my arms tight to the wall.

Before he left, he put his lips to my ear and murmured, "For your sake, that had better be true."

I doubled over in pain and sunk to the floor and started sobbing, clutching my stomach, my breathing labored.

From outside of the room I heard Westley say to Jacob, "Sorry I can't stay, but I have to go, but it was nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Jacob replied coldly. Then I heard the door jingle, signaling Westley's departure.

Not even half a minute later, I felt the same strong warm arms from last night bring me closer to his body.

"Avery, are you all right?" The voice of Jacob Black sounded in my ear. It was strangely comforting.

My capability for speech had left me so I weakly shook my head 'no'. The little voice in my head practically sang like a kindergardener, _I told you so_.

"Okay, hold on while I go tell Cindy that I'm taking you home." With that he took his arms away from my frame and went to tell Cindy that he's taking me home.

When Jacob came back, he easily scooped me up into his arms and carried me out of the diner through the back entrance. Due to the fact that I was still crying pretty hard into his shirt.

Instead of going to my house by following the sidewalk, which is the faster way by far, he went through the trees crossing behind houses. It wasn't long until we made to my backyard and went through the patio entrance that led to my kitchen.

Jacob carried me to my living room and settled me on his lap while he sat on the couch. He just stroked my hair, rocking us back and forth while my tears died down. That made realize that the majority of the time he has spent with me I've been crying. _Great way to make an impression on the boy, Avery._ That voice in my head was starting to get annoying.

"Avery, will you tell me what's wrong?" Jacob quietly asked me when I stopped crying.

Even though I just met the boy yesterday, I felt like I knew him all my life and I strangely had the desire to let him know my darkest secret.

"Alright," I started, taking a deep breath and wiping my eyes and cheeks of any leftover tears. "It all started at the ball the town holds in the middle of every summer..."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Well that's the end of another chapter.**

**I thought to do Avery's point of view for this for two reasons:**

**One- to describe the no-choice aspect of the imprinting process.**

**Two- to show how much of an ass Westley is.**

**Other story news!!**

**In my other story, The First Day, I gave my readers a choice, If I continue the story, and I've decided to, so keep an eye out for it.**

**REVIEW**

**IF**

**YOU**

**LIKE**

**HUGS**

**AND**

**COOKIES!!**

**Happy New Year!!**

**Rogue12158**


	8. Chapter 8

Finding Someone

Chapter Eight

Rogue12158

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Author's Note: I feel so incredibly sorry for my lack of updating, I've been sick, and school, and swim so I've just haven't had time. Other authors reading this surely can understand. But I'm updating now, so, all better!

**Last time on _Finding Someone_...**

**Avery's P.O.V.**

"Alright," I started, taking a deep breath and wiping my eyes and cheeks of any leftover tears. "It all started at the ball the town holds in the middle of every summer..."

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

I hate him, I hate him, I hate him. That was the solitary thought going through my mind as Avery told me what that jackass has done to her in the past two years.

"It all started at the ball the town holds in the middle of every summer. I didn't have a date so I went with some of my friends at school. It was the summer before freshman year. I wasn't too bummed about not having a date, none of my friends did, so I was a little weirded out when Wes came up too me and asked to dance. He was a year older than me and was going to be a sophomore that fall so I was flattered. I had no idea what kind of a monster he would become."

"I foolishly thought that he was my dream man, that is until the end of the next school year. But up until then he was the perfect gentleman, the kind of guy that girls will write his last name instead of their own in their diaries. But, when I found out that some of those girls' fantasies were coming true, I tried to break up with him. What girl wants to be with a guy that cheats on her? But when I suggested it, he hit me. Again and again until I had to go to the hospital. It wasn't the first time either. Wes had hit me a few times at that point, but he'd always begged for forgiveness and bought me a huge bouquet of flowers, I'm a sucker for flowers, and promised that he'd never do it again. And, thinking that I was in love with him, I agreed."

"But he never did stop, he kept on cheating so when I wanted to break up with him, and after he put me in the hospital, I threatened to call the police on him if her ever tried to hurt me again. That only set him off further. He told me that if I ever told _anyone_ about what he did to me, he'd kill me, but not only me, Cindy too. That's the only reason that I stayed with him for the year after that, fear for my sister."

Repeat the afore mentioned, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him.

That was the end of her story so I took it as my cue to ask, "Why did you tell me?" Even though I desperately wanted the answer, my voice was barely audible. I'm sure that vampire hearing would not have been able to pick it up.

"Hmm?" She whispered to me hearing something, not necessarily hearing what, though.

"Why did you tell me, if you could get hurt by it?" I repeated myself.

"I'm not entirely sure why. But I think you can keep me safe for some reason. I'm sorry if I dumped all this on you, I just felt the need to share with you." I felt absolutely terrible for this. Because of what happened to this wonderful girl, and because she was telling me her deepest secret, and I couldn't tell her mine. If she thought having an abusive boyfriend would chase me away, then a small case of werewolf-itis would most certainly scare her out of her wits. My face crumpled in frustration due to the fact that I wanted to tell her but was afraid.

"Something wrong?" Avery leaned against my chest, brushing the back of her hand softly along my cheek while asking me.

"Nothing," I HATED lying to her. But if I told her the truth, then she might be afraid. Of course, I think of Emily, or Kim, they both know of the whole werewolf pack, and weren't afraid. And Bella. She's loved more monsters than either of them. Of course, Bella isn't a good example of anything other than a person with no sense of self-preservation. But Avery has had to lived with monsters for a while now, and I didn't want to be considered one of them.

"You sure? You look pretty sad." Wow, she's good at catching my moods.

"Yea, I'm fine, but," I have to tell her. I know I just met her yesterday, but I have to tell her. I guess this is the power of imprinting. "I, too have a secret."

"What is it? You can tell me anything," She turned around on my lap so she was facing me, still resting on my chest.

I took a deep breath and started my confession, much like Avery had, "Do you remember when I told you that my family had some sort of genetic mutation, and that's why I look twenty-five when I'm really seventeen?" She nodded, perplexed. "Well, that is sort of true. My whole tribe," I told her about being Quiluete, "has this. It goes back to the legends of our tribe. We are considered 'The Protectors,' and we are supposed to protect the tribe. And now is the real secret, you sure you want to know?" I was scared as hell to see her reaction to the whole 'werewolf thing.'

"Of course, Jake. It can't be all that bad, I mean you protect your tribe. That's good." As long as she was sure.

"Well, I'm not really sure how to explain this, so I'll say it bluntly. I'm a werewolf."

Her face dropped and her mouth was hanging open so wide I could park my Rabbit in it. "Really?" She asked. I just nodded my head. "Are you sure? Because there was a full moon last night and I'm pretty sure that you didn't go all wolfy on me."

That just made me crack up so much! Full moons! Ha!!

"Why are you laughing at me? What'd I say?!" She was frustrated because she couldn't figure out what was so incredibly funny.

"I'm sorry. But full moons are just a product of stereotyped horror movies. We don't need full moons to transform. All we need is a whole lot of pent up anger. We let it pull us under and then we transform to really big wolves."

"Oh, that makes sense, I guess." Her face was a calm mask that was now turned so that she was no longer looking at me. I could tell that she was in shock with this whole thing.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" I asked her, using two of my fingers to pull on her chin so she was looking at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a whole hell of a lot to process, you know? I was prepared for a lot of things for you to tell me, but I wasn't expecting that." Her eyes held sorrow. "Sorry."

"It's alright," I tucked her head under my chin and wrapped my arms around her and hers went around me. It was the best feeling in the world. Our arms around each other, with no secrets between us.

My mind found the thought that was waiting to spring, the thought that would come, and would only take a matter of time.

_I'm in love with Avery Night._

**How was it???**

**I decided that this was as good a time as any to have the secrets come out, and to add a little fluff while I was at it.**

**Did you like it?**

**I tried to make it a little longer, although I'm not so sure that it was longer.**

**REVIEW**

**IF**

**YOU**

**LIKE**

**HUGS**

**AND**

**COOKIES**

**-Rogue12158**


	9. Chapter 9

Finding Someone

-Rogue12158

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wished that I owned the Twilight Series, I don't. Nor do I own Edward or the rest of the boys. Ah well.

A/N: I do believe that I'll probably start with writing a chapter in Avery's POV, then Jacob, then Avery again. Alternating, that's the word.

Also, this won't match up exactly with the previous chapter, so if that bugs you, get over it.

**Chapter Nine: Avery**

**Avery's P.O.V.**

Wow, I knew that something was different with Jacob, but a werewolf? There is only one thing to respond to something like that: cool. My mind was in shock, despite the utterly cool factor of being a mythical creature. Maybe that had something to do with the heat. Jake's always been a little too warm for human standards, and I first thought that he had a really bead fever. And how he got here in the first place! He probably ran here.

When I finally rediscovered the capability of speech, I voiced my inquiries. "Is that why you're so warm? And did you run here or something? This is soo cool!!" I managed to say all of this in only one breath and Jacob laughed at my excitement.

"Whoa, slow down there, Avery, one at a time." I remained quiet so he continued. "Yes, that is why I'm so warm, I run at a constant one-oh-eight temperature. And yes, I did run here, I was angry and I needed to let off some steam."

"A lot of steam apparently," I chuckled, and he chuckled with me, knowing himself that what I had said was true.

"That's probably true. And thank you for realizing my extreme coolness," he said with a mocking smile. Then a thought popped into my head.

"Hey, Jake," I turned to look at him straight in the eye. "If werewolves are real, then what else is?"

Jacob's face turned to disgust as the questions went through his ears. _Was it something I said?_ A low growl came from deep in his chest.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked, slightly afraid that I'd offended him in some way, and not knowing what I said.

"No, not at all, it's just, hm, there is a reason for our existence, for the... werewolves, and that is to protect our people from our mortal enemies." He seemed to have a really hard time saying what he was trying to, so I just stayed quiet and tried to keep my face looking understanding. "And our mortal enemies, are, um, ... how do I put this?; um, vampires."

_Did I just hear him right?_ Vampires? OH. MY. GOD!!! That is so cool, too!!! But apparently Jacob doesn't like vampires much, so I should probably not show too much excitement. _Good thinking,_ oh no, the voice is back. Go away voice in my head.

"That is cool!" Yeah, keeping the excitement down to a minimum kind of was a bust.

"Glad you think so," he honestly didn't sound too upset about my over-enthusiasm about the mythical beings thing, he sounded relieved. "To tell the truth, as much as I hate to admit it, there are some bloodsuckers that aren't so bad. There's a big _family_ of them back home that I'd say are pretty decent. They only drink the blood of animals." He seemed to have trouble saying the word _family._

The look of shock came back to my face as he described a group of vampires from his home. And he noticed.

"I'm not scaring you am I?" He sounded genuinely concerned as to how I was taking the whole thing. "I'm sorry, it's just far too easy to just spill my guts about everything around you."

"Oh, I'm not scared about anything. It's just a lot to process all at once, you know? It's not something one hears everyday." He nodded in understanding.

"That makes sense, but I'm just glad that you decided to skip denial in the stages of accepting things," that made me laugh. He was good at that, making me laugh. It's only been a few days, could it have really been only a few days, it feels like forever, since I met him, but already he knew how to make me laugh and how to make me feel better when I cry. God, the only way that this could get better is if I didn't have to worry about Westley ruining everything that I'd built with this great guy sitting right next to me. But that isn't something to worry about now.

We talked for a little while longer until it was time for the two of us returned to the diner before Cindy decided to kill us both for slacking off.

As we were walking towards the diner, it took all of my self-control not to grab Jacob's hand while it was swinging dangerously close to mine. The only reason I didn't was because we were in public, where there was a chance that Westley could find out.

When we went back into the diner, Cindy gave me a look that said, _Are you alright?_ I nodded back at her and smiled. I had honestly forgotten why Jacob had taken me home in the first place. All that was there was Jacob and I.

Since it was a slow day I helped Jacob in the back, washing the mountain of dishes that accumulated in our absence. We laughed and and bubble fights the entire time, with only minimal damage to our surroundings and Cindy's nerves. My sister is too old for her twenty-seven-year-old body.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

As I laid in bed that night, after leaving Jacob at his new place at the diner, which he loved, Jacob Black was the only thing running through my mind. His laugh, smile, eyes, warmth, sense of humor, and most of all, the way he made me feel so safe when I was with him. Slowly and surely I was falling for him, and hard. And the only thing standing in our way, if he felt the same, that is, was Wes.

I couldn't help but feel over whelmed by how much of him that I found, well, attractive. So I wrote it all down, knowing that if this didn't work out, I wanted something that would help me remember him, even though I had him imprinted to memory. I even did the most teenage thing to do when it comes to the guy a girl likes. I wrote out, _Mrs. Avery Black._

What can I say? I'm a teenage girl in love.

**How was it?**

**Now, I'm in the process of writing a oneshot that's really time consuming. It's called _Selfish._ It's about what would of happened if Edward didn't stay with Bella during the fight. What will happen? Do you know? (I don't!!)**

**For this story, I'm sooooo close to 100 reviews that I can practically taste it, so please review for a pathetic lonely writer whose only joy in life is getting reviews from her fans.**

**REVIEW**

**IF**

**YOU**

**LIKE**

**HUGS**

**AND**

**COOKIES**

**OR**

**LOVE**

**EITHER**

**JACOB**

**OR**

**EDWARD!!**

**-Rogue12158**


	10. Chapter 10

Finding Someone

Chapter Ten

Rogue12158

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own the Twilight Series. And if I did, I would not be writing fanfiction. Or would I?

**Chapter Ten : Jacob**

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

As soon as I let myself admit that I was in love, I was practically on cloud nine. Avery and I spent the rest of the afternoon talking while washing dishes. It would have been the greatest day of my life if it weren't for one person: Westley.

There wasn't anything I could do about it now, which was about eight at night in the apartment behind the diner, so I called home, just to make sure everything was all right.

My father picked up on the third ring, or so I thought.

It wasn't my father. It was the person I ran to forget. The person who I once thought I was in love with. The person who I haven't thought of in at least two days. (**A/N**: Can you guess??) It was Bella. "Hello?"

What do I say!! Calm down Jacob, go for the basics. "Hey." Classic.

I heard a small gasp on the other line and she responded, bewildered, "Jacob?"

"In the flesh, so to speak." Okay, Bella. I'm ready, give me everything you got. I was prepared to hear yelling and screaming that would make my ears bleed.

"How... how are you?" Well, that was unexpected. I was anticipating something far worse than that.

"I'm good, um..." this was slightly awkward. Here I am, standing the apartment that the girl I love's sister owns, talking to the girl I once loved, weird. "What about you? How's the wedding plans coming?"

"Good, we're almost done, in fact. There's still a seat open for you and a guest, if you're in town for it, that is. I heard from Billy that you imprinted. That's great. Do you think she's up to my standards?" I heard her chuckle.

"Of course she would, she's great. What are you doing at my house anyway?"

"Oh! Right. I'm cooking a home cooked meal for my dad and Billy." Alright this is starting to get really uncomfortable. It's so weird, it was never weird between Bella and I. "Um, Jake, I need to go, dinner's burning," She said, almost sensing my discomfort.

"Oh, alright. Say hi to my dad and Charlie."

"Will do."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Well, that had to be one of the most uncomfortable conversations I have ever had. And that includes 'The Talk' (**A/N!**Shudder!) all parents have with their kids.

I laid in bed that night thinking of what would have happened if I never ran from Forks. I would probably be making life miserable for Bella and the bloods- Edward. And, if I never left Forks, I would never have met Avery, and I couldn't protect her from that asshole boyfriend; not that I've been doing such a great job at that now.

When I left Forks, I was in pain, but the thought of never having met Avery felt even worse.

I definitely made the right choice in leaving home.

**That's all until I get 100 reviews on this story. It's only eight reviews, people. You can do it!!**

**This scene was one that I've had in my head for a while but didn't know where to place it. So I put it here.**

**REVIEW IF YOU LIKE COOKIES, HUGS, JACOB, THE CULLEN MEN, OR... OR WANT WESTLEY DEAD!!!**

-Rogue12158 Holly


	11. Chapter 11

Finding Someone

Chapter Eleven

Rogue12158

**Disclaimer**

**I own absolutely nothing. Except for Wes, which I really shouldn't be happy about. But I do own Avery, which is nice. But isn't the same as owning Jacob or Edward. Tear. But owning Wes means that I have the right to kill him. And that makes me happy inside.**

**Author's Apology**

**I am soooo incredibly sorry for not updating lately! I was really busy working on an oneshot that was really time-consuming, not like that's a good excuse. But I do have a treat for all of my beloved fans out there. I have pictures of Avery, Jacob, and Wes on my profile. And the picture of Wes will look very goofy. I just couldn't find any good pictures of him. (If you ever saw the movie Aquamarine -starring Sarah Paxton and Jo Jo- he played the lifeguard, Raymond.) Also, there is this poll on my profile that is about which story I should really get cracking on. And yes, the winner will be updated faster than I have been working lately.**

**Author's Note**

**There will be about five, maybe six more chapters left to this story, but at any rate, it is coming to an end. I know, I'm sad, too. This was my first successful story, and I hate to see it go. But the good news is that I'm in the process of creating, in my mind, at this point, a fight between Jacob and Wes, which may put him on life-support. But I haven't decided yet. Then there will be some cute Jacob and Avery fluff, I know, awwww. Then there will... wait I can't tell you this stuff! Whoops!!!**

**P.S.- I want to thank AuthorAngel for giving Jacob and Avery the couple name, Javery. It means a lot to me that Avery is accepted.**

Chapter Eleven

Avery's P.O.V.

The next morning, I went with Cindy to open the diner. I told her that I wanted to because of my duty to the diner and to her, but I wasn't fooling anyone, not even myself. I wanted to see Jacob, and that was the truth.

As soon as the door was open, I half ran to Jacob's room. And I noticed Cindy's smirk as I went.

I found Jacob asleep on the couch, looking painfully adorable, with his mouth open and snoring kind of loudly. I gazed at him as I tried to figure out how to wake him up. It didn't take me long to think of something. Since he was sleeping on a blanket instead of under it, I grabbed the blanket, and with some effort, I pulled on it until it came off the couch bringing him with it.

The startled look on his face was completely priceless.

"Wha? What's goin' on?" He said, still partially asleep.

"It's time to wake up!!"

"Are you always this chipper in the morning?" He was a little more awake this time. He was actually able to form complete words.

"Not usually, but for some reason I am today!" _Yeah, and you're that reason._

He went to get ready for the day and I went back to the main room of the diner and helped Cindy with breakfast.

As we finished, Jacob entered the diner, this time he was fully awake, and I had just put our eggs and toast on the counter.

"Mornin'," he said, sitting down and digging into his food. I sat next to him and started doing the same.

"So, how so you like the new apartment?" I asked after a while of comfortable silence.

"It's really great. Thanks again for letting me sleep there."

"No problem. Don't even mention it." He smiled at my response and I smiled back. Things like that was one of the reason's I love Jake. It was just so easy to be happy when he was around.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After a while, business started to pick up, and around ten a familiar face walked in. She was about 5'3", had short dark brown hair, whiteish-skin with a regular build. She's been one of my best friend for as long as I can remember.

She came right up to me as I was serving someone's food and said, "Hey, Avery! Got any coffee?"

She does this every time. She walks in, says her hellos and asks if we have any coffee which was, and always has been, and probably will always be, behind the counter. "Behind the counter, Sarah." If only I had a dime for every time I've said that!

As I walked back to where she was at the counter, I saw her looking into the kitchen with a slight smile on her face. "Who is _that_?!?!?" She was referring to Jacob, I knew.

"That's Jacob Black."

"Where did he come from? Why is he here? How do you know him? Where is he staying? Details!!!" I love Sarah. She's a little out there but I love her just the same.

"Washington State. He ran from home. I spilled food on him on his first day here, and he's staying in the apartment behind the diner." I could see the excitement brewing in her face.

"Oh, wow! Why didn't you tell me when he got here? When did he get here?"

"Just a few days ago."

She pulled me aside for her next question of her inquisition. "What does Wes feel about this?" Sarah, Cindy, and now Jacob were the only ones that I felt safe enough with to tell them the abuse that Wes caused.

"He's met Jake, and threatened me," I added the last part quickly. I didn't like admitting out loud that being around Jake was dangerous to me, especially since it felt so good.

"Then what is still hanging around for?" I knew that there were two parts behind her question. Part one: I'm worried for you. Part two: Can I get my hands on him? Ahhh, my Sarah...

"I like him, Sarah. I don't want him not to be around." I know that it was a serious understatement, but it seemed to be the only really safe thing to say in a diner full of people.

"You do?" I could tell that she was disappointed. "Aren't you worried about Wes at all? What if he wants a fight with Jacob?"

I hadn't really thought of that as a possibility before. "Sarah, take a good look at him."

She looked in his direction and said, "Oh, I am. Trust me, I am."

"Don't you think that he would be alright in a fight?" Even if he didn't have that extra werewolf bonus.

"You're right."

"Aren't I always?"

Jacob saw me and Sarah talking and decided to come over. "Hey Avery. Friend of Avery." He smiled at us and I could swear that my insides had melted. He held out his hand for her to shake.

"I go by Sarah." She took his hand and was startled a little by his warmth.

"Sarah here has been one of my few best friends since diapers."

"Oh, well it's very nice to meet you, Sarah. I have to head back to the kitchen. See you later, Avery." He headed back into through the door he just went came through.

When I turned back to Sarah, I saw her checking her watch. "Hey Avery, I'm sorry but I have to go. My Mom wants me to babysit my little sister. I have to go." With a hug and a disposable cup of coffee, she was out the door.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Business was slow for the rest of the day and Cindy had me show Jacob how to close up. It wasn't long until I completely forgot about what Cindy told me, I was having way too much fun hearing Jacob tell stories about the kinds of trouble he would get in with his friends.

"And then... I backed up... and he fell... into the... lake." He two was laughing so hard that his speech was strained. "My dad... never let... me go on... his fishing... trips... ag...ain. He had... to... get a new... wheelchair."

I started laughing so hard that I almost fell onto floor, but instead I awkwardly fell on top of Jake, who was sitting next to me by the counter.

"How long were you grounded for?" I asked for the fifth time, but that one being the first time I said it coherently.

"Months."

It occurred to me then that I was in Jacob's arms. _Jacob's arms_. And that's not the only thing, either. Our faces were inches apart, and he was leaning towards me. _Me._

I thought that nothing could ruin that moment when his lips were millimeters apart from mine.

And that's when I heard the one thing that made what I thought wrong. The front door of the diner open, and the voice of Wes scream, "What the fuck are you doing with my girlfriend?!?!?!?!"

_**SHIT!!!!!!!!**_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Well, that's another chapter. I know, I'm so evil. I take pride in it.**

**The next chapter will be in Avery's P.O.V. as well, seeing as I can't write fight scenes in the first person, sorry if any of you are upset.**

**Remember**

**TAKE MY POLL!! **

**It decides which story of mine I will update more often then not.**

**Keep in mind that despite which story wins the poll, the other's will not be forgotten.**

**REVIEW IF YOU LIKE HUGS, COOKIES, JACOB, WANTS WES TO DIE, OR WANTS JACOB TO DELIVER YOU HUGS AND COOKIES WHILE YOU READ ABOUT THE MANY WAYS WES DIES!!!!**

**Rogue12158**


	12. Chapter 12

**Finding Someone **

**Chapter Twelve**

**Rogue12158**

**Author's Note**

**Here it is folks!! The chapter you have all been waiting for has finally arrived! The chapter that will make all of you all warm and fuzzy on the inside, as I will be as I am writing it!!**

**Also**

**Take my poll! Don't ask, just do!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Avery's P.O.V.**

Oh, no! This is royally bad!

Having Wes come around at this time was bad for a number of reasons. First, anytime Wes was around was bad. Second, this would turn out bad between him and Jacob. And last but not least, he interrupted Jacob when he was about to kiss me. Life really was on my side tonight.

"What the fuck are you doing with my girlfriend!!" He was screaming at Jacob and I.

Jacob, of course, just held me as if there wasn't an one-man audience glaring angrily at the two of us. All he moved was his eyes over in Wes's direction.

"Can I help you with something?" Jacob mocked him.

"Yes!! You can get your hands of my girl!" Wes yelled back.

"Naw, I don't think I will. I'm rather content as I am, thanks, anyways."

"What did you just say?" Wes was starting to come forward at us. I looked at Jacob, who still had me in his arms, and he smiled warmly back at me. I was almost sure that he knew what he was doing.

"Why don't you head on home and give us some privacy, will ya?" Now that really got him mad. I had learned a long time ago what will set Wes into different stages of anger. That, I fear, may have really set him off.

And I was right. I sometimes really hate that I am right a good portion of the time, it has it's downsides. "I'll leave when you get your grimy hands off my girl!" Then, he promptly came over to us, and before Jacob had the proper time to react, forced me out of his arms and flung me to the floor, not caring if I was hurt on the way down. I did hit my head pretty hard on the floor.

Jacob, being the good guy he is, went immediately to my side and asked if I was alright. When I told him I was, he went directly to Wes and punched him hard in the face.

I have to admit that I was pretty scared. But, really me fears were for Jacob only, and he was the one that would, more than likely, walk out of this fight with less than a scratch on him.

But I still feared.

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

After I punched Wes for hurting Avery, I completely lost all control. I was really, _really_, pissed, and I planned on letting all of that unused anger on him before I phased into a wolf. And that would be really, _really_, hard to explain.

Wes had a pretty bad bloody nose, which I would say was broken, but he had it lucky compared to what I wanted to do to him.

Then, when he recovered, he took a swing at my jaw. I heard a familiar crunching sound from the time Bella tried to punch me. Both of those punches had the same effect. Wes had started to hop up and down, trying to decide whether to clutch his hand to his chest or to put his good hand over his nose to stop the bleeding. He went halfway and did an awkward dance in between the two.

You know, people really need to stop trying to punch me in the jaw, it just leads to pain and suffering to almost all involved, although not to me, of course. I barely feel them.

This was one of the easiest fights I have ever been apart of. The next thing he did on his list of 'ways to make this fight so easy that my opponent will fall asleep' was to trip over his own two feet and fall onto a table so that the back of his head went directly against the corner of the table. I was pretty damn sure that he was unconscious.

I went over to where Avery was on the ground, her eyes wide in the shock of what had just taken place in front of her. I bent down in front of her, not wanting to startle her in any way.

"Are you alright, Avery?" I asked her. She turned her head and nodded at me, her eyes still wide.

"I wasn't the one that was just in a fight, Jacob. I should be asking you that question."

"That may be true, but I'm the one with the werewolf thing, and can't be hurt easily," I reminded her with a smirk.

"And don't forget that you have a hard head, too. That may have something to do with it," she told me, knocking on my allegedly hard head.

Ah, sarcasm, that's how I know she's okay.

She started to turn away from me and said, "I'd better call Wes's parents to come and bring him home. Or to the hospital."

That may have been a good idea, but I wasn't really going for it, not by a long shot. I grabbed her by her arm and brought her close to me. With a smile, I resumed what I was doing before we were so _rudely_ interrupted and laid my lips on hers, gently.

There was one thing that I was sure of at that moment, _Life is good._

**Another Chapter – Fin**

**YAY!! BYE BYE WES!!!**

**MUHAHAHA!!!**

**Now for important business...**

**I wanted to share somethings that may bring you all more updates. I have a few pet peeves and they really show in the area of reviews.**

**Grammar and Spelling.**

**There are a few things that seriously annoy me. Three-letter abbreviations like: IDK, LOL, BTW; they freaking bug me!! **

**Oh, and capitalize the word 'I.' it takes an extra two seconds!**

**Keep that in mind when you ask me to update soon in the reviews that you are all are ready to write when you push that handy-dandy review button!!!**

**Soooo...**

**REVIEW IF YOU LIKE...**

**HUGS, COOKIES, EDWARD, JACOB, THE CULLEN MEN/WOMEN (DEPENDING ON YOUR PREFERENCE), WES TO GET PERMANENT BRAIN DAMAGE, OR WANT YOUR HUGS AND COOKIES DELIVERED BY EDWARD, JACOB, AND/OR THE CULLEN MEN/WOMEN (ONCE AGAIN DEPENDING ON YOUR PREFERENCE).**

**INSERT PORKIE PIG**

**THAT'S ALL FOLKS!!!**

**ROGUE12158 HAS OFICIALLY LEFT THE BUILDING!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

Rogue12158

Author's Note

I'm incredibly sorry for the delay in getting these chapter's to you. I'm a horrible person, I know that. It's just that I've been really sick lately, you know the deal: puking, fever, coughing up lungs (apparently I have many), and generally feeling like crap.

And that's my excuse and I'm sticking to it!!!

Well, Finding Someone is coming to an end soon, I know!! I feel like crying, too. But it will be a good, nice few last chapters. The kind of nice that makes you smile on the inside.

Also

Who here has seen the picture of the Cullen family on Stephenie Meyer's site???

Robert Pattinson actually looks like Edward!!!!

And...

Who has read the excerpt from The Host? I died while reading it. That's another excuse for my lack of updating.

Disclaimer

I own nothing of the genius work of Stephenie Meyer. Not Twilight, or New Moon, nor Eclipse, and especially not Breaking Dawn (August 2nd!!! AHHHHHH!!). But it's okay, I'm working through the depression that it causes me. I'm on a twelve-step program. Although it isn't helping.

XxXxXxXxX

Finding Someone

Chapter 13

Avery P.O.V.

The past week since the incident was absolutely and undeniably the best week that I have ever had. Jacob and I had grown closer from working at the diner, and spending the majority of that time, and the time when we weren't working, talking and laughing, and he even asked me to go to the fair that Jarbidge has every year in the middle of summer. Also, the fact that Wes didn't press charges because of some short-term memory loss helped too.

And the best part of the situation was that I had gotten up the courage a few day ago to go to the hospital, where Wes was being held for a few days for observation, to break up with him. I felt really safe doing it this time more than the last time for a couple reasons.

Reason Number One

He was still a little loopy from the morphine that the doctors gave him that forced him to be really out of it. So out of it that I'm not entirely sure that he fully understood what I was saying to him.

Reason Number Two

Jacob was standing right outside of the door. If anything really bad did happen, I had the comfort that comes with knowing that the person who put the your boyfriend in the hospital in the first place, was about eight feet away from you and won't hesitate to cause more injuries to him.

It helps.

I was having a bubble fight with Jacob in the back of the diner's kitchen while we were supposed to be washing dishes, when I heard the door of the diner open and saw Wes coming in. From where I was standing, he looked pretty, well, calm. Something I haven't really seen for a very, very long time.

I looked to Jacob, and he smiled encouragingly at me, his eyes telling me to do what was best. If only I knew what that was.

Well, doing what I thought was best, I walked out of the kitchen, Jacob behind me, just in case this took a turn for the worst.

Once Wes saw me, he did something that I found scarier than anything that he has ever done to me. He _hugged_ me with a _smile_ on his face.

I was terrified.

"Wes? What are you doing?" I asked, too stunned to have much success in struggling to force my way out of his hold.

"I'm hugging my girlfriend, silly." _Silly?_ I don't think that was in his vocabulary.

"Um, Wes? I broke up with you a couple days ago." And I did. I went to see him at the hospital. Probably not the best time and place to break up with your boyfriend, especially when he is on morphine.

"You were serious about that?" He asked, clearly stunned as he looked at me, confused. I took the opportunity and shrugged out of his grasp.

"Of course I meant it, why would I joke about something like that?"

The confusion left his eyes and he glanced at Jacob, who was standing protectively a few feet behind us, and the anger I knew all too well returned.

_He is so cute when he wants to beat someone up,_ I thought to myself. My mind wanders to Jacob a lot these days.

"Avery, my I talk to you, _alone_?" He sneered, emphasizing the last word for Jacob's benefit. I saw Jacob visibly tense up at his words.

"N-No," I stammered. It was quiet, barely a whisper, and I stuttered, but I got it out. Which is a definite improvement from past attempts.

"_What did you say to me?_" His voice was full of malice as he said this and gripped my upper arm tightly.

Jacob came up to him, grabbing his arm, and forcing it off of me with what appeared like minimal effort. "I suggest you leave now." Jacob looked positively terrifying as he tried to remain calm.

"What are you going to do about it if I don't?" He challenged.

"I'll give you another concussion before I shove you through a window."

"I'm not afraid of you," Wes said, but the look on his face and the fear in his eyes told a different story.

"Really? Because you should be."

With that, Wes went flying out of the door, deeply frightened by Jake's threat.

I looked around the diner, and found no one staring at us, like nothing ever happened. And that works for me. I pushed my face into Jacob's chest and sighed, glad that the confrontation with Wes was finally over.

**DING DONG THE WES IS DEAD**

**WHICH OLD WES?**

**THE WICKED WES!**

**DING DONG THE WICKED WE IS DEAD!!!**

**Well that's the end with that chapter. Yay me!! (clap clap)**

**NOT THE END**

**THERE ARE A FEW MORE CHAPTERS LEFT!!!**

**REVIEW IF YOU LIKE HUGS, COOKIES, JACOB, EDWARD, THE CULLEN MEN/WOMEN (DEPENDING ON YOU PREFERENCE), WISH THAT JACOB REALLY DID GIVE WES ANOTHER CONCUSSION, OR WANT THE AFORE MENTIONED HUGS AND/OR COOKIES DELIVERED BY EDWARD, JACOB, AND/OR THE CULLEN MEN/WOMEN (ONCE AGAIN, DEPENDING ON YOU PREFERENCE).**

**ROGUE**


	14. Chapter 14

Rogue12158

**Author's Note**

**Finding Someone is coming to an end. After this, there is one more chapter, and if you all are very good to me, one of those _Ten Years Later..._ epilogues. I can be kind when I want to.**

**HEY EVERYBODY!**

**I have a new story up, _Coffee Shop_. It's a human story.**

**Now I think I have just about done almost every type of Twilight fanfiction. The good ones at least.**

**Also,**

**Who here is easily annoyed by a certain overly peppy pop princess, whose name just may be Hannah Montana. Well, those people may want to check out two sister stories, _Nobody's Perfect _and _Life's Just Like Bacon, _which are parodies of Nobody's Perfect and Life's What You Make It.**

**And No,**

**I AM NOT DEAD!**

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Twilight and it gnaws at my soul every moment of the day. Tear.**

**This chapter is dedicated to all those who will snicker at "hammer" and will giggle uncontrollably at "they're sleeping together."**

**You know who you are.**

**This is getting to be a seriously long author's note...**

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Finding Someone**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

I never thought that there would be something that I would love hitting more than vampires. But I _really_ loved hitting Wes.

But what I really loved was the look on Avery's face _when_ I hit Wes. It was similar to the look on her face right now.

I had taken her, really she had taken me, to this fair that her town hold every year. It had everything from cotton candy machines to rides. It really was a carnival. In the center was a huge ferris wheel, and from the top, you could see the entire town, but that's not really saying much.

Avery was pointing out certain places out from others from the height. She could even point out people that were on the ground. I saw her face drop momentarily when she saw Wes with a tall blond on his arm. Avery leaned against me after a while, just enjoying the view, silently.

That gave me a moment to reflect upon what had happened to me in the last couple weeks.

Everything in my life had changed dramatically, okay, maybe not that much, but enough to see the difference now.

Things that happened:

Met Avery- good, no great

Staying with her, along with free room and board- nice

beat up Wes- very nice

Kissed Avery once, or twice, okay a few more times than that. But you get the gist of what I am saying.

But there was one thing that stood out in my mind, something that seriously reminded me of home. The fact that Cindy came back to the diner one night, jumping up and down about how she, and her boyfriend, John, are getting married. As much as I would like to ignore it, that strung a cord. Not so much that Bella was marrying a vampire, and planned to be one herself anymore, but more the fact that she was getting married, soon, and I may not be there to see it.

That went deep.

"What are you concentrating so hard about?" Avery asked me, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Home."

"Anything in particular?" We were getting off the ride now and heading towards one of those 'Hit The Tower Of Bottles' game things where you get big stuffed animals if you win.

"Not really." Lie. "Just something for my friend that I feel bad missing."

"What is it?" She stopped us and looked into my eyes that would pose to acceptable reactions: run in fear of life, or lose all thought process.

Naturally, my mind chose the latter.

After my mind had time to cooperate with my mouth, I said, "My friend is getting married in a few days, and I feel terrible because I'm going to miss it."

A smile broke out onto Avery's face as she said, "Who says you have to miss it? I know that I would go, if it were my friend."

"But I would miss you too much." I may be acting like a sad puppy, but lets face it, I was a sad puppy.

"That's not a problem, I'll go too."

"Really!?!?" I was shocked, yet thrilled, but mainly shocked.

"'Course."

Avery was so freakishly awesome that night that I felt the need to send her home with the entire animal kingdom in overtly plush and stuffed form.

**XxXxXxXxX**

**That's all she wrote.**

**1 or 2 more chapters kiddies.**

**Love ya**

**Rogue12158**

**So...**

**REVIEW IF YOU LIKE HUGS, COOKIES, EDWARD, JACOB, THE CULLEN MEN/WOMEN (DEPENDING ON YOUR PREFERENCE), WANT JACOB TO WIN YOU LOTS OF STUFFED ANIMALS, OR WANT THOSE AFOREMENTIONED HUGS AND/OR COOKIES DELIVERED BY EDWARD, JACOB, AND/OR THE CULLEN MEN/WOMEN (ONCE AGAIN, DEPENDING ON YOUR PREFERENCE).**

**REVIEW**


	15. Chapter 15

Rogue12158

**Author's Note**

**This is the not the last chapter after all.**

**If this was the last chapter then it would take me a forever to complete and it wouldn't be out for another forever and a day. And nobody wants that, right?**

**Disclaimer**

**I own nothing, and I'm working through the pain with my therapist. (Just so you all know, I don't actually have a therapist, but one would be handy to work through all of the agony and depression that comes with not owning _Twilight_ beyond a tattered copy.) Tear :(**

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend who forced me to get typing by threatening me with unwanted knowledge about the presidents. Grace, the JFK comment below is for you.**

**XxXxXxXxX**

Avery's P.O.V.

Oh, God, I was so nervous.

Jacob and I were on a plane to his home in Washington, for his friend's wedding, and, again, I was scared stiff. I was so worried that I wouldn't make a good first impression. I have a tendency to keep babbling when I'm really nervous, and to say really out there facts, too. I once told a teacher of mine that JFK had chlamydia and spread it to a whole mess of people, when caught sleeping in class. 

After I convinced myself that there was nothing to worry about, and that I would do fine, that alone took me most of the five hour trip, I realized that I wasn't just meeting his family, I was meeting everyone in his life, and I mean _everyone. _And that scared the snot out of me.

And that undid my hard work on convincing myself to remain calm.

Cindy almost didn't let me come. She had a problem with the possibility of me hating everything about La Push, the Native American reservation in which Jacob grew up, and ending up not knowing hardly anyone and stranded in a place I didn't want to be. Therefore, I was forced to bring someone with us. Jake had no objections, and neither did the friend who was getting married, Bella, her name was, and neither did his family, seeing as we were staying with them, so Sarah's coming with us.

And her subtle snoring right in my ear wasn't helping much.

Jacob hadn't any luck in calming me down, and started to worry when I developed a nervous twitch. And if there was anything to know about me, it was that when I started twitching, there was no calming me.

And I wouldn't stop until this nerve-racking thing was over, joy.

This plane couldn't land fast enough for me.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Who's coming to pick us up?" I asked Jacob as we were coming out of the baggage claim. He had told me that a few of his friends would be coming but he never told me who.

He had shared memories with me of his friends. He told me about the wolf pack, and he talked about all the times he and his two best friends—Quil Ateara and Embry Call—got in trouble. He also told me about the friend whose wedding we're going to, Bella Swan. 

The subject of Bella Swan was a touch-and-go type of thing. We never talked about her long, but form the short amount of time that she was the topic of conversation, I could tell that she meant a lot to him, and he admitted to me that he once felt _that_ way about her, but not anymore. I took comfort in the fact that she, in fact, was getting married in a couple days.

Sarah piped in as she sat down on her suitcase by saying, "I don't care who's coming as long as they get here fast."

**XxXxXxXxX**

**BPOV**

(BeEn WaItInG fOr ThIs, HaVeN't Ya??)

I could kill that boy.

And yet, as severely pissed as I am at that boy, nothing could make me happier than the knowledge that he's coming to my wedding.

What really made me want to kill him was the bone-heads riding in the back of my truck: Embry and Quil. 

I was almost positive they were high.

Or maybe it was all that fudge that Emily let them shove down their throats right before I went to pick them up. But, whatever the reason may be, I'll kill him in his sleep some night soon.

Edward wasn't too happy when I wanted to be the one to pick Jake up, but calmed down when I mentioned that I would be also be bringing back the girl he imprinted on, along with one of her friends, so that the balance of estrogen would be in our favor. But he got all riled up again when I told him that I would be taking my truck. Silly vampire.

The airport was a delight, mostly because I wasn't trapped in the same motor vehicle as thing 1 and thing 2. Sometimes I think that those boys were raised by wolves, no pun intended.

But the real treat was getting to see my best friend. I spotted him easily, he was at least a head taller than almost anyone here, coming out of the baggage claim.

As soon as Embry and Quil saw Jacob, they went running to him—all but tackling him to the ground—scaring Avery and her friend half to death.

I seriously needed to get a pair of those child leashes on them.

Out of the two girls standing next to Jacob, I had no problem figuring out who was Avery and who was her friend, Sarah.

Avery Night was the one who actually rivaled Jake, Embry and Quil in the height department. She had darker skin than her friend—who reminded me of a _human_ Alice, only with lighter and shorter hair. Avery had pin straight dark hair that went just below her shoulders. And I had to admit, disgruntled, that she was very pretty.

I went over to them, right in front of Avery, stuck my hand out for her to shake, and said, "Hi, you must be Avery Night, I'm Bella Swan."

Her eyes visibly widened and she muttered shyly as she took my hand, "I-It's n-nice to m-meet you." I smiled at her, trying to make her feel a little less nervous then she clearly was. "Really, it is. And this is my friend Sarah" She spoke a little more clearly this time. I said hello to Sarah as well.

I heard Jake let out an overly audible sigh of relief. "Well, now that that's done, what's been shakin' in Forks, Bells?"

**XxXxXxXxX**

**I'll try to update soon!!**

**You know the drill!!**

**REVIEW IF YOU LIKE HUGS, COOKIES, EDWARD, JACOB, THE CULLEN MEN/WOMEN (DEPENDING ON YOUR PREFERENCE), THOUGHT THAT THE MEETING BETWEEN AVERY AND BELLA WAS AWKWARD, OR WANT THE AFOREMENTIONED HUGS AND/OR COOKIES DELIVERED BY EDWARD, JACOB, AND/OR THE CULLEN MEN/WOMEN (ONCE AGAIN, DEPENDING ON YOUR PREFERENCE) ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

**ROGUE**


	16. Chapter 16

Rogue12158

Finding Someone

Final Chapter

Okay, people. This is it! I'm not quite sure that I should expect glomps or pitchforks but either way, this is the last chapter.

Sorry about the painfully long hiatus! Please review!

_**!!!ENJOY!!!**_

-:-:-:-

**Jacob's POV**

_Well, that was only slightly awkward..._ I thought sarcastically to myself.

I knew the meeting between Bella and Avery wouldn't go completely smooth, but I had never seen any two people so uncomfortable. Heck, I probably looked more at ease standing next to Edward than Bella next to Avery.

But it was nice seeing her and Quil, though.

Yes, Embry was _technically _there, but his eyes were too glued to Avery's friend, Sarah, for him to notice anything... His pants could light on fire and he—more than likely—wouldn't notice.

The awkwardness was only made worse when we headed to Bella's truck. You see, there wasn't enough room in the cab of Bella's truck for six people, let alone half of those being werewolves. It just couldn't happen. So the girls were to take the cab, with Quil, Embry, and I taking the trunk... This was going to work out fabulously.

"So, what'd I miss?" I asked Quil, ignoring Embry whose eyes were starting to turn red from lack of blinking and the wind in his face.

"To tell the truth, nothing. Not a god damned thing has happened. It pretty boring," He replied, sighing and putting his head down.

"Has Claire gone home with anymore colorful words added to her vocabulary." Emily had banned Quil from seeing Claire for a week after she came home saying the word 'shit' after falling on the stairs.

Quil glared at me for a second before responding. "Go die in a hole."

"What? Am I now undeserving of a ditch? I'm insulted."

He punched my shoulder and said, "Good. You should be."

-:-:-:-

**Avery's POV**

You know, it's times like these that I wish I could whistle. Maybe that could break the ice... Or at least keep me entertained.

Sarah was absolutely _no_ help. She just kept glancing back at one of Jacob's overly large friends.

Bella's a nice person, it was easy to tell, but what was also easy to tell was that she wasn't a big talker. Neither was I, but it was an extremely awkward silence.

I looked out a window, trying to decipher how far we were from Forks, to no avail. I tilted my head back onto the head rest of my seat.

_Were gonna be here forever!!_

It was just really surreal. From the small things that Jacob has said about the girl next to me, he sounded like he was once a jilted lover. Not that I really liked to think about any past relations Jacob may or may not have had.

And nothing was more awkward than sitting next to the ex.

I decided to break the ice, seeing as Sarah refused to run the interference all best friends are trained to do.

"So, Bella, what's Forks like?"

-:-:-:-

**Jacob's POV**

I looked over to the front seat of the truck, wanting to see how Bella and Avery were getting along.

They were talking to each other. Although neither looked particularly comfortable, but there were trying, and that's all a guy can ask for.

"Jeez, Embry! Drool much?!" Quil shouted at a zoned out Embry.

I turned my attention to my packmates, to see what was happening now.

Embry was still staring at Sarah, almost in a daze. And not only did she notice, she too had a case of the googly eyes.

I leaned over and whispered in Quil's ear, "I guess the imprinting thing was anywhere near as uncommon as we all thought."

"You think?!" He replied in a 'duh' sort of way.

-:-:-:-

**Avery's POV**

Our silence returned in full force when she replied saying that Forks was rainy. Perfect.

I turned my head to look out of the window, then spotted Sarah in my peripheral vision.

I think only a small puddle of drool gathered in her lap.

"Sarah?"

No response.

"Sarah?" I repeated.

Still nothing.

"Is something wrong with her?" Bella asked.

"I dunno. Although she might pass out from dehydration." There was so much spit that it reminded me of when I played the French Horn in middle school. I shuddered quickly, that was a bad train of thought.

"Why?"

"She's drooling too much for anyone's health."

"Why?" She repeated.

"She's staring at one of Jacobs' friends, I think."

"Ah. I'm sure Jacob's explained the whole 'imprinting' thing, right?"

-:-:-:-

**Still Avery's POV**

The rest of the ride there was moderately peaceful. The truck broke down halfway there, though. Yet, even that was okay, at least for Sarah. She got to bat her eyelashes at Embry while he showed off as she fixed the engine.

Needless to say, the rest of us pointed and laughed at the two oblivious flirts.

The wedding was—in simple terms—amazing.

It was practically a dream wedding. Everything was what every little girl imagined. Although I would have preferred the minister from _The Princess Bride, _but I was a strange little girl. When other kids picked on me, I generally beat them up.

The reception was equally good. I got to meet Bella's fiance, and Jacob's old nemesis, Edward. He seemed rather nice, and he and Jacob actually seemed civil.

I met Jacob's father and the rest of the pack plus all of there imprints. I was a little freaked when I met Clare, but the situation was quickly explained, and I found it cute.

The Cullen's are really nice, too. The short pixie one seemed crazy, but in a fun way. Bella told me that she dubbed her the 'demon pixie.'

Jacob had even built up the courage to ask me to dance. And as he spinned me around the dance floor, a thought occurred to me.

_A month ago, my life was completely different. If someone had told me that I would never see Wes again, in love with a werewolf, and would be going to a wedding for one of my werewolf's to a vampire, I would have suggested that they head to the straight-jacket store. But here I am, in a life I never imagined. The only that would make this moment better is to let him know I love him. I never really told him that._

_Now that I could change._

-:-:-:-

_End_


End file.
